


Twister

by Claire07



Series: Game Night [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07





	1. chapter 1

Serena has had this crush on her fellow school friend for what seems like years but in actual fact it is quite recently, when she saw said friend kiss a fellow classmate behind the bike shed of their school, rather passionately. More passionately than she kissed anyone before. Alex and Bernie had been close for a while, both having a lot in common, looking to join the Royal Army Medical Core but under different disciplines. 

It was their final week of school, all of their exams had been done. Serena went to her room to start packing her stuff away as she had heard that her mum would collect her on Saturday to head back to France where she would be so far away from her friends that she had made at her time at school. She didn’t want to leave anyone, she wanted them all to stay together and not have anything change, apart from one thing, she wanted Bernie.

She felt sorry for Bernie, Bernie’s parents both died which is why she was at boarding school mid way through year 9, it was in her parents will that she would attend until the end of her A levels, which if she did she would have a payout of so much per year until her 21st Birthday. Then she would receive the last of the estate, house and everything that was currently being looked after by a family friend.   
Bernie had previously moaned to Serena that she wanted to travel while she was waiting to start her training but didn’t want to travel alone. She wanted to go somewhere new and not stay here in England where the memories of her family still haunted her. Her father was in the Army himself, they were travelling back to base when they were hit by a lorry travelling at speed towards them, hitting them head on, her parents were killed instantly, she had fractured her spine and had a pseudo aneurism that was thankfully dealt with by the team of doctors at Holby City Hospital.   
Bernie had been accepted into the army, her training would start in September, both the physical training and studying at university.   
Alex had too been accepted by she had to attend a different Uni, up north somewhere, Birmingham Bernie thinks. Serena is happy about this after recent discoveries, like Bernie’s hand being so far up Alex’s top she could see this weeks dirty washing.

Serena has had an email confirming her place at Uni to study medicine as long as she gets her predicted grades; she is ecstatic when she finds out that she has been accepted into the same uni as Bernie is being sent to by the army; not that she planned it that way. She really didn’t neither, she nor Bernie had no idea where the army would send her, Bernie wasn’t too bothered as she had no more family anywhere, she classed Serena and Alex as her family now and has done since moving to the school nearly 5 years ago.

Serena can’t bare to see Bernie on her own for the next 3 months so she calls her mum and asks if Bernie can come and stay with them for the duration of the summer holiday. Adrienne (Serena’s mum) is more than agreeable as Bernie is a girl, she wouldn’t of allowed it if she was a boy, wanting Serena to settle into uni before any of that stuff started. Adrienne has already scared away a boy called Edward Campbell, from the local boys school. Paying him to stay away from her daughter, when Serena found out she was annoyed, not at her mum but at Edward for taking the money. She was however grateful that she didn’t sleep with him, that would have made it ten times worse if that would have happened.

So Serena went in search of Bernie to ask her if she wanted to spend the summer with her and her mum. But she is nowhere to be seen, she hunts around the grounds and sports hall, she even ventures to the track where Bernie and Alex usually trains but they aren’t there. She heads to Alex’s room and knocks, there is no answer so she opens the door to find a half naked Bernie on top of a very naked Alex. Her head is somewhere between the small breasts of her friend and a hand moving quickly between her legs. They both try to cover up but Serena has seen it all. She turns slams the door and heads back to her own dorm room that she shares with Bernie with tears streaming down her face. She is furious, no she is jealous.  
In her room that is still vibrating from her slamming the door she paces up and down on the worn tired carpet. Hissing words of discontent about the girl she loves, her best friend no least, is in bed with her other best friend. She knew all along that Alex was a lesbian they had so many talks over the years, but Bernie. Bernie never spoke about anything like that, she was almost sure she was a virgin as she never spoke about kissing another.

Serena thinks there is no way that Bernie will want to spend the summer with her now especially as she is now seeing Alex. What if she asks her to go with her instead.  
Alex and Bernie sit in the dorm room perplexed about their friends reaction to what had happened, what she caught them doing. “I will go, I will be back in a minute yeah?” Bernie says pecking Alex on the cheek as she redresses and heads to her dorm room.   
Bernie opens the door to their shared dorm room and finds Serena crying on her bed, facing the wall away from Bernie, telling her to leave her alone but Bernie doesn’t. Instead she lies and hugs her friend, trying to get her to say what is wrong. Serena eventually gives in “why do you have to be with her Bernie, what makes Alex so special? Hey? Is this you just playing with my feelings or just ignoring them completely, fiends don’t do that to each other, you never even said you liked anyone, never mind our friend.” Serena wiped her face that is still buried in her pillow as she carries on. “I was going to ask you to stay with mum and I in France, but you will be spending it with Alex…….I thought……I liked you Bernie. Oh just forget it and LEAVE ME ALONE THE PAIR OF YOU!” She once again sobbed, Bernie tried to turn Serena but she was having none of it so Bernie placed herself between the wall and Serena, stopping her from turning over by gripping her shoulders so hard she is sure she will leave fingermarks. Serena tries to fight her off but Bernie is too strong, she has wrapped her legs around Serena’s to keep her in place too. Once Serena has lost all the energy to fight anymore Bernie enquires happily.   
“Liked or like me Serena?” Bernie asks, Serena scoffs and buries her head in her pillow.   
She gives no answer.   
Bernie tries again, but again the stubborn young goat wont answer her.

Bernie’s phone is ringing, it is Alex and Serena was about go have a go at her when Bernie silences her with a kiss, holding her hands down on the bed either side of her head. The phone stops ringing but starts again, this happens several times but Bernie is so busy silencing Serena with a passionate kiss she wont stop until Serena relaxes against her, showing Bernie that she has got the hint.  
Once Serena caves (6 missed calls later) Bernie answers her phone after Serena tells her to.  
“Hey Alex,” Bernie places it on loud speaker so Serena can hear the next bit. “Can you come to our room, we need to explain things to Serena, now please.” Alex agrees and Bernie kisses her once again forcefully. They only stop when they hear the loud stomps of Alex’s feet arrive at their door, she knocks and waits to be called in. Serena sits up and wipes her face, smiles at Bernie before shouting for Alex to come in.

Alex sits at the foot of the bed, Serena at the head and Bernie in the middle all with their legs crossed, Bernie places both of her hands on Alex’s and Serena’s knee trying to ground them both. She turns to Alex first, “Alex, can you tell me about our relationship.” Serena’s back stiffens but Bernie squeezes her thigh. Alex laughs “what relationship?” Serena scoffs about being caught the other day behind the bike shed kissing and the fact she has just caught them in bed together and she is sure its not the first time.   
Alex stops and lowers her head, takes her time to look up, when she does she looks to Bernie for support as it is not Alex’s secret to tell.   
Bernie takes note of Alex’s pleading eyes and takes over, “I know that Alex likes girls, you know that too right.” Serena nods and looks to her feet. “I like girls too, well one specific girl.” Serena interrupts by saying Alex’s name with venom spit all over it, Alex again laughs, Serena gives her a death stare that she is so well know for in school and Alex withers under it. Bernie waits until Serena is ready and looks at her, she shakes her head. “I like this girl who is my best friend and very straight or at least I thought she was until today so I asked Alex if I could kiss her like you kiss your boyfriends, so when I finally get the courage to tell you, I will know how to kiss you like that. But today, well today we went further, Alex showing me how to have sex with a woman, what is good and what is not. The only one I want to please is you Serena.” Serena’s face was a picture. Her jaw dropped so far, Bernie thought she just may have dislocated it, she tried to speak but couldn’t, she turned to Alex and she gives Serena a reassuring smile, “Serena I can honestly say there is nothing between us, just a real life sex education class if you like. She wants you.” Serena still unable to speak and Bernie well embarrassed at the fact her best friend was showing her how to please her other best friend, Alex decides to well and truly break the ice. “Twister anyone?”


	2. Chapter 2

Serena and Bernie nodded to the game of Twister but still hadn’t moved off the bed, Alex sat there wondering what to do next, so she set it all up hoping that the her 2 friends would eventually come around. “I don’t know how to please Bernie.” Serena whispered into the air frightened of what Bernie would think. Yes Serena wasn’t a virgin but she was where girls were concerned. Bernie’s head snapped and looked at Serena as if she grew 3 heads, devils horn and a tail. “We can learn together if you want Serena,” Bernie reassured her, placing her hands on her thighs stroking with her thumbs making Serena warm and tingly. Serena finally smiles and nods, she kisses Bernie then gets up to play twister that is now laid out on the floor.

Serena passes it to Alex after giving her a quick hug and apologising for her behaviour, Alex telling her its already forgotten about. Alex goes first, left foot on green, well that easy. Serena’s left hand on yellow, Bernie is right foot on red. All straight forward so far, however 4 turns each in the game it isn’t so easy. Serena is under Bernie, her left hand is still on the yellow, her right hand is on the blue, both on the top line, her left leg is 4 circles down on the green and her right is on the same line button red, doing the downward crab.   
Alex’s foot still on the green in the corner, her right is on the blue on the same line, her left hand is 2 rows up on the yellow and her right hand is on the red 4 rows up, her face is so close to Serena’s arse if she fart she will blow a gale in Alex’s face and knock her out, she had sprouts for lunch in the mess hall.  
Bernie is now over them both nearly, her legs are both on the red and her hands on the yellow, Bernie turn is next, right hand blue. ‘holy hit how am I going to do this’ she thinks, Alex and Serena are in a fit of giggles, Serena promising to hold the fart in for as long as possible (not really wanting to fart, just winding Alex up as she could quite easily bite her arse if she wanted to), Bernie tightens her core, Serena can feel it as she is under her, Bernie resting her stomach on Serena’s back. Bernie lifts her right hand, trails it over Serena’s back which she curls into it and squeezes her breast before placing her hand on the blue square, her face is very close to Serena’s neck, she can feel Bernie purposely blowing the hair out of the way. Serena’s go now, she spins it with her nose, as she is trying so hard to keep upright, right hand on blue, easy she thinks, she pushes up so her arms are locked, up to Bernie’s very warm body, her face now buried in her hair as she moves her hand to the blue circle on the top. She stays like that, she likes the fact she is pushing her body to Bernie’s, Bernie starts to kiss the small gap on her neck while Alex takes her go, hoping to move away from Serena’s backside. She turns the dial and it says right hand on blue, that pulls her slightly further away from Serena’s arse she thinks slapping it hard before she places it on the 2nd to last row. Serena shreeks and lowers her bottom only for it to rise higher, pushing Bernie further in the air. Bernie moans a deep moan and takes her go, just as she spins she looses all balance as Serena rolled her body distracting her. They all fell in a heap, Serena on the bottom, Bernie on her top half while Alex has her face buried in her arse, thankful for he soft landing. They all lay like that belly laughing, Bernie’s hands somewhat managed to grab onto Serena’s chest, lips still kissing her neck as she laughs. Serena tires to turn to the kisses but she is stuck so extends her neck to the left giving Bernie more access. Alex gets up and quietly leaves them to it, she feels like a spare wheel, she doesn’t mind, she just doesn’t want to see what happens next.

Neither of them hear the door shut, or notice the fact that Alex isn’t there anymore. Bernie has placed her whole body on Serena’s kissing her way down to the clasp of her bra, ‘how the hell did she rid me of my t-shirt’ Serena thinks. “So what will we do in France for the next 3 months? It is the place for love after all.” Bernie asks while Serena splayed out on the mat. She moans under Bernie and declares that they will be having more fun now that there will be just the two of them and “no boys around.” Bernie laughs, undoes her clasp and slides the straps down Serena’s arms as far as they will go for now. “No boys hey, we shall just have to learn an alternative sexual experience, if you want then.” Bernie snakes her hands under Serena’s stomach and pushes them up to the very generous breasts, massaging them gently as they harden, teasing, making Serena squirm underneath her.  
“So you gonna come and stay with us then?” Bernie shifts up to Serena’s ear, “yes please, if it means I get you all to myself. Are we able to share a bedroom by any chance?” She sits up briefly and takes off her own bra and flings it across the dorm room, Serena does the same, Bernie whips off their trousers and nickers and asks if they want to play it naked, timing a minute between each spin so they can enjoy each others bodies, they look around finally seeing that Alex is no longer there not that they mind, just glad that she isn’t there to see them naked.

So the game starts again, this time with a timer and enjoying what they can do to each other without thinking.


	3. Chapter 3.

Serena starts, right leg yellow, she does just that, Bernie is right foot blue so she places herself in front of Serena and sets the timer for a minute. Serena’s hands go to the blonde golden short locks of Bernie as they kiss slow and languorously, Bernie pulling Serena’s hips so they meet, their breasts now brushing as they are similar in height. The buzzer disturbed them, Serena spins, left leg yellow ‘how convenient’ she thinks and Bernie says exactly the same thing out loud. Bernie turns the dial right hand on blue, she smiles as she lowers bringing her hand directly next to her right foot. She sets the timer and starts to kiss Serena’s stomach all the way down to the brown silky curls, around the top of her thighs. Serena’s hands are massaging her scalp, moaning at the touch of Bernie, as she uses her left hand to stroke up and down her calf stopping at her knees. Serena takes her go as soon as the buzzer goes, right hand on red, she bends herself over Bernie to place her hand on the one directly behind her. Bernie takes her go, left hand on green, not what they wanted but still in lips reach as Serena is kissing all the way down Bernie’s strong back, Bernie now kissing her way from Serena’s knee’s to the apex of her thighs, now having no hands free.  
Serena has now placed her left hand on the red circle but a row apart from her right, Bernie is taking her go, wanting to move slightly, she gets her wish, her right hand onto red, “ha I left you a perfect space between my hands” Serena said as Bernie adjusted herself, now having access to Serena’s lovely free breasts, she takes one in her mouth forgetting to set the timer, Serena took her phone and set it for 2 minutes, not that either of them would mind.  
The buzzer finally goes but Bernie doesn’t release the nipple from her mouth, she is too busy, Serena takes her go while trying to concentrate on anything apart from the burning sensation between her legs and the fact her body feels sop tingly. Left foot yellow, Serena groans, she moves her foot one space up widening her stance, her are so legs wide open, she can feel the wetness dripping down her thighs and smells the arousal coming from her, so does Bernie as her breathing has changed to pants.   
Bernie takes her go, right hand yellow, ‘oh fuck’ Serena breathes out, knowing exactly where Bernie will (well only can) place her hand, then her head, Bernie kisses her way down Serena’s body as she reaches for the yellow circle between Serena’s stretched thighs. She takes a long slow swipe at Serena’s core and its too much, Serena lowers herself down onto all fours and gives herself over to Bernie. "Turn on your back for me baby.” Bernie asks helping her to do just that, Bernie places her full length over Serena kisses her, she can taste her own juices on Berni’e lips and she likes it, she wonders what Bernie tastes like then Bernie slowly trails her hand down and finds what she has been looking for, what Alex told her to look out for. She finds the folds and enjoys the wetness all over them, sucks them clean right in front of Serena’s face only to put them back down there again, this time softly circling the nub at the top, Serena moans, pushes her hips up to get more friction all while she is clutching at her, digging her nails in Bernie’s shoulders, Bernie watches her, watchers her face do all sorts of things, her eyes open wide, they clench tight, when they open slightly she tries to refocus. Her mouth open but her jaw clenched, words barely heard but Bernie is good at lip reading and knows that Serena is enjoying it, begging for more, to continue, so she does, gently strokes circles until she shudders in her arms and relaxes. Bernie hasn’t quite finished yet, Alex showed her one last thing, she places one finger then another deep in Serena’s wet core, she arches up and begs her not to stop, Bernie notices every time she places her thumb on her clit she jumps and moans more, she continues to thrust in and out, hitting the clit then realises if she adjusts her hand she can keep her thumb there while taking her fingers in and out. Serena screams so loudly even Alex heard it in the next dorm room not that any of them cared. Bernie kisses her neck and jaw until she comes back to her, she smiles and lifts Bernie’s chin so they can kiss once more deep and passionately, just how Serena saw Bernie when she was with Alex. 

Serena turns them onto their sides, lifts Bernie’s leg high up her thigh and presses her leg to Bernies core while her mouth is traveling to the dusky pink circles of Bernie’s nipples. Her tongue flicks out and Bernie practically cums at just that; her nipples are hypersensitive, burning hot at just the mere touch but Serena carries on, now rolling Bernie onto her back, she straddles her and continues to play with her hands where her mouth has just left. Bernie is pulling at her hair, she doesn’t want to squeeze and hurt Serena but she has nothing to hold onto. Alex never touched her at all, it was all her experimenting on Alex, she never thought it could be like this.   
Bernie’s pelvis lifts Serena up and she knows what Bernie needs, adjusting herself she lies down and spreads Bernie’s legs wider asking Bernie to keep hold of them exactly where she has put them. Bernie complies, doesn’t know what else to do with her hands apart from pull her hair out in clumps at this rate. 

Serena opens her folds with her index fingers massaging them as she does; uses her flat wide tongue to slowly drag up from the bottom to the top swirling around Bernie’s clit and then back down, delving deep in her core as she goes. Bernie shudders, her legs are shaking and she is begging loudly, Serena does the same again and again, watching intently as the creamy fluid is slowly dripping out of Bernie’s core. She collects some of the white stuff to lubricate her fingers ready, so with two of her fingers she enters Bernie, delves deeper, curling her fingers to gather more, she thinks this is what Bernie did to her minutes ago. 

Serena has heard of a g spot, thinking it is untrue as she has never found her own while experimenting, she realises it must be real, as she hits this soft thing deep in Bernie, Bernie screams and her inner muscles clench down on her fingers, so she touches it again with the same effect. So hearing Bernies moans she knows that what she is doing is good, so drawing on her own bodies knowledge and where she likes to be touched, her clit, she looks at Bernie’s. It is inflamed and growing, she uses her tongue to stimulate it all while hitting the soft tissue deep in Bernie.   
Bernie’s hands go to Serena’s head to keep her in place, her legs widen and stiffed as she cums, wetness dripping from Serena’s hand makes her think that she has just given Bernie the orgasm of her young life, she licks her fingers and lies next to a quivering Bernie as she kisses her slow and deep.

She knows that they are both going to love and enjoy the next 3 months of their lives. No boys allowed and the twister game is definitely coming with them.


End file.
